zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmer/Relationships
This page is comprised of Shimmer's relationships with characters she interacted with. Affiliations Tinkerers After meeting Flynn, Shimmer unofficially joined his Tinkerers tribe, assisting Flynn in his research and endeavors to improve the livelihood of the small, dwindling Viking tribe. Relatives *Fortuna (hatchling) Fortuna Fortuna is Shimmer's hatchling. Shimmer had laid the egg in secret and hid the egg among Flynn's personal possessions, considering it to be the safest place for the egg. As Shimmer died before the egg hatched, Shimmer never met her hatchling. Friends Berk Vikings Shimmer initially had a rocky first meeting with the Vikings of Berk, due to their belief that Berk still hunted and killed dragons. After the confusion was sorted out, however, Shimmer and her group became friends with the Berk riders and their dragons. Milo Milo is a Speed Stinger and Flynn's secondary dragon, acting more as a pet instead of a mount. Shimmer first met Milo when the dragon accidentally wound up on Haven and began causing havoc. She was the one who managed to capture and subdue Milo, using her camouflage to surprise and apprehend him. After Flynn takes Milo in, he and Shimmer become close companions and friends. Due to being flightless, Milo often relies on Shimmer to carry him in transit. Sigrid Henderson Sigrid is a close friend of Shimmer due to their relationship with Flynn. Sigrid and Shimmer have a close bond out of their mutual care for Flynn and Sigrid has complete trust in Shimmer, trusting the stealthy dragon to watch her back while sneaking into Berk. Smog Smog is Sigrid's Smothering Smokebreath. While they do not specifically interact very much, the two are close friends. Stormfront Stormfront is Sigrid's primary dragon. Shimmer and Stormfront have a mutual and deep understanding with each other out of their mutual care and concern for their riders. Following her death, Stormfront took on the task of helping to raise Shimmer's hatchling, Fortuna, becoming an adoptive father to his departed friend's child. Velius Flynn Flynn is Shimmer's rider and closest friend. She initially stumbled upon him in the wilderness of the Haven islands and out of curiosity, approached the human and mimicked his actions. She felt an instant connection to Flynn and allowed him to train her. She was kind, caring and helpful to Flynn, assisting him in his scientific endeavors and efforts to improve the lives of his fellow tribe. She loved Flynn dearly and placed a great deal of trust him in, enough to hide her egg among his possessions, as she felt it was the safest place for her offspring. She cared for Flynn to the very end, courageously and fearlessly stepping into the path of Baldr Armstrong's attack and taking the hit herself, an act which saved Flynn's life, but ultimately cost her hers. Enemies Baldr Armstrong Baldr Armstrong is one of Shimmer's enemies and her killer. When Baldr attempted to kill her rider, Shimmer intervened and took the blow herself. Though she saved Flynn from death, she ultimately died from the wounds she sustained. Flynn avenged her death by killing Baldr, albeit accidentally. Edgar the Stubborn and The Stormchasers While Shimmer holds no personal ill will to the Stormchaers tribe, she does consider them her enemies due to their hostility towards Sigrid. Dagur the Deranged Dagur was a brief enemy of Shimmer's when the Beserker desired to take Sigrid's Skrill, Stormfront for his own. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z